Attack of the Octobot
Attack of the Octobot is the third episode of season three. When Doctor Octopus uses a device on Spider-Man that causes him to lose his memory Doc Ock convinces Spidey that they are partners in crime. Maria Taina Elizando and a cabbie named Mousie team up to save the wall crawler. Plot With Spider-Man unconscious Doctor Octopus mentally controls the Octobot to place Spider-Man in his military van. However, unknown to Doctor Octopus, Maria Taina Elizando hides in a small compartment underneath the van. As they arrive at Doctor Octopus' secret laboratory Taina watches helplessly as Doctor Octopus exposes Spider-Man to a beam from his Neural Neutralizer Ray which paralyzes Spider-Man's body. As Doctor Octopus starts to remove Spider-Man's mask he is interrupted by a video call from the Kingpin who asks if their plans to recover the Argon Matrix Laser are going well. Doctor Octopus answers that Spider-Man tried to stop him. However, Dock Ock shows Kingpin that he was able to capture Spider-Man and place him under his mental control. Kingpin then tells Doctor Octopus that Spider-Man will spend the rest of his live serving him and then ends the video call. However, Doctor Octopus talks to himself and says that Spider-Man will serve him and not Kingpin. As Spider-Man wakes up he has no memory of who he is. Doctor Octopus convinces Spider-Man that he is a criminal and attempts to remove his mask telling him that it will make him think clearly. However, as Doctor Octopus reaches for the mask with his mechanical arm Spider-Man's spider sense starts to tingle and Spider-Man stops him from removing his mask. After seeing her hero fallen Taina quickly escapes Dock Ock's laboratory and looks for someone to help her rescue Spider-Man. Taina finds a police officer and asks him to rescue Spider-Man. However, the police officer thinks that Taina is pretending and takes her to the police precinct so that he can find her parents. Meanwhile, back at the laboratory Spider-Man tells Doctor Octopus that he has trouble believing that he is really a criminal. Doctor Octopus then shows Spider-Man a J3 Communications broadcast of J. Jonah Jameson as he talks about how Spider-Man is a menace. Spider-Man then believes what Dock Ock is saying about him. As Doctor Octopus leaves the room Spider-Man thinks to himself that Doctor Octopus seems to make sense but has a feeling that he shouldn't trust him. Spider-Man then wonders who he really is and pulls up his mask and looks at his reflection in van window. However, Peter Parker does not recognize his own face and wonders if there is anyone who knows who he is. A short while later at the Parker house, May Parker has Anna Watson and Mary Jane Watson over for dinner. However, May wonders where Peter is. As Taina is taken to the police precinct the officer that brought her there tells another officer that she won't tell him where she lives and that she only talks about Spider-Man. Seconds later a cabbie named Mousie walks into the precinct with a man that attempted to ride her cab without paying. As the man tries to get way Mousie tackled him to the ground and the police arrested him. While the police are distracted Taina sneaks away. As Taina goes outside she sees police officers walking her way and hides in the backseat of a cab. That cab just so happens to belong to Mousie. As Mousie gets in the cab she drives away but stops when she sees Taina in the backseat and tells her to get out. Taina tells Mousie that she is trying to find someone to help Spider-Man. Mousie still dosen't believe her but because of her creativity she will give her a free ride home. Taina frantically tells Mousie that Spider-Man is really in danger and that he would help her if she was in trouble. Mousie then reveals to Taina that Spider-Man once saved her from a mugger. Mousie then agrees to help Taina save Spider-Man. Taina then tells Mousie where Doctor Octopus' hideout is located and she drives to it. As they arrive Taina sees Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man drive away and Mousie follows them. As Spider-Man drives off Doctor Octopus tells him that the Argon Matrix Laser requires a rare metal alloy to case it in and that the alloy can only be found at the Wellington Foundry. Cast Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Doctor Octopus' laboratory ::*Theater ::*J3 Communications ::*Parker house ::*Police precinct ::*Wellington Foundry Items *Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms *Octobot *Neural Neutralizer Ray *Web shooters Continuity *Attack of the Octobot picks up directly where Make a Wish left off. Trivia *This episode and Make a Wish are based on a combination of two different storylines from The Amazing Spider-Man comics which are The Amazing Spider-Man #55 - 56 (December, 1967 - January, 1968) and The Amazing Spider-Man #248 (January, 1984). :*In the story arc Doc Ock Wins, which ran through The Amazing Spider-Man #55 - 56, Doctor Octopus uses a device on Spider-Man which causes him to lose his memory and tricked Spider-Man into becoming a criminal. :*In The Amazing Spider-Man #248, which is titled The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man!, Spider-Man visits a young boy named Timmy Harrison who idolizes him. At the end of the story Spider-Man reveals to Timmy his secret identity and you learn that Timmy is dying of leukemia and only has a few weeks left to live. *This episode and Make a Wish were originally supposed to be set during Christmas. However, deadlines for Spider-Man: The Animated Series were usually pretty tight which added additional pressure to get the episode aired on time. Because of this John Semper Jr. decided not to make this a Christmas episode. *The movie theater that Taina goes to while looking for help is showing a film festival for the movies of Ed Wood. Ed Wood (October 10, 1924 - December 10, 1978) was an American filmmaker, actor, writer, producer, and director. Some of the movies he is known for writing are Glen or Glenda (1953), Jail Bait (1954), Bride of the Monster (1955), and Plan 9 from Outer Space (1959). :*In 1994 a film based on the career of Ed Wood, also called Ed Wood, was released. It stars Johnny Depp as Ed Wood and Martin Landau as Bela Lugosi. Martin Landau later won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his role in the movie. Because of this Landau was no longer able to voice Scorpion so Richard Moll was recast to voice him. *When you first meet Mousie she mentions James Brown. James Brown was the founder of funk music. :*Mousie also quotes the James Brown song, The Payback, when she says "I don't know karate but I know crazy." Episode review Quotes "Who exactly are you anyway?" "A scientist devoted to the betterment of all mankind, but I have enemies who try to keep me from the resources I need. You recognize the importance of my work." "If only I could remember. I want to but it makes my head hurt." : '-Spider-Man & Doctor Octopus' "I must be some piece of work for that guy to hate me so much." : '-Spider-Man' "He seems to make sense. But I don't know. Why did I have that weird feeling when he reached for my mask? Who's under this mask anyway? Maybe if I knew. I don't recognize the face! I don't know who I am! Is there anybody who does?" : '-Spider-Man' "In the words of the immortal James Brown, I don't know karate but I know crazy." : '-Mousie' "In the words of the immortal James Brown, I don't know karate but I know ka-razy." : '-Mousie' "The security staff here is a virtual army but it should prove no match for the combined might of Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man." : '-Doctor Octopus' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers